1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing head for ejecting ink onto a recording medium to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of inkjet printing head is disclosed in JP-A-2002-292860. The inkjet printing head disclosed in the document is formed in such a manner that a large number of pressure chambers are arranged in the form of a matrix in a flow path unit so as to be adjacent to one another, and that piezoelectric devices and one electrode (common electrode) are formed as a sheet over the plurality of pressure chambers while the other electrodes (individual electrodes) are arranged in positions opposite to the pressure chambers respectively so that the piezoelectric devices are sandwiched between the common electrode and the individual electrodes. In the inkjet printing head, the electric potential of each individual electrode is made different from that of the common electrode to thereby eject ink from a nozzle connected to a pressure chamber corresponding to the individual electrode.